Dejenme llorar
by hime-chanhyuga
Summary: Mi primer song fic con la canción del mismo nombre de Carla Morrison. Historia triste  no esperen finales felices en mis historias  Naruto murio...que pasa con Hinata -¿Por que tuvo que ser esa la primera promesa que no cumplieras?-


**Bien yo...a decir verdad no tengo idea de donde salio esto, se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba la canción, recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen el fic es "Dejenme llorar" de Carla Morrison. **

**DISCLAIMER:Naruto y sus personajes son mios! *mirada asesina por parte de Masashi¨* Bueeeno, algo asi, realmente son de Kishi-chan pero se los robe por un ratito **

Eh estado recordando los momentos que te di,

cuántos tu me diste y porque ahora estoy aquí,

sentada en el suelo pensando que te quiero,

que te quise tanto, y que tu amor me es necesario!

_Estoy aqui sentada peinandome, preparandome para el evento mas triste de toda mi vida, jamas crei que tendria que ir a __**ese **__lugar por tu causa._

_Necesito despejar mi mente, quiero pensar que todo esto es una pesadilla,, no puedo creerlo, no quiero creerlo. Es imposible._

_**-Hinata-sama-**__Neji se asoma por mi puerta, esta vestido completamente de negro al igual que yo __**-Es hora-**__ Solo llego a asentir con la cabeza debilmente y me levanto lentamente de mi tatame* llevo dias sin comer ni dormir bien._

_**-No dejes que vean que te afecta-**__Me susurro mi padre, nunca fue un buen padre pero esta petición si es inhumana_

Déjenme llorar quiero sacarlo de mi pecho,

con mi llanto apagar este fuego que arde adentro,

Déjenme llorar quiero despedirme en silencio,

hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio...

_Las lagrimas salen sin mi consentimiento y por mas que intento limpiarlas con la manga de mi kimono salen nuevas. Todo mundo tiene cara triste, y todo mundo me manda una mirada de lastima._

_La Quinta Hokage esta dando un discurso del que nisiquiera me estoy enterando, solo noto que sobre su ataud ponen su capa y sombrero de Hokage, aquellas que regresando de __**esa**__ misión hiba a poder portar con orgullo. Todos pasan y dejan una rosa blanca sobre el ataud, ahi es cuando no puedo mas y salgo a correr hacia el ataud llorando_

Fueron tan bellos encuentros... amarnos sin miedo,

eres tu la noche y y tu sueño,

tu mi cuenta cuentos,

te olvidare lo juro, lo siento,

tu amor me hace daño,

y esto no puedes ya arreglarlo,

_Ya sobre el ataud me hecho a llorar desconsoladamente mientras recuerdo todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada caricia, cada "Te amo" que me dedicabas. Aquella vez cuando me prometiste que volverias sano y salvo _

_¿Por que?_

_¿Por que tuvo que ser esa la primera promesa que no cumplieras?_

_Lo prometi, prometi que seria fuerte cuando esto sucediera, pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo simplemente el dolor que hay en mi pecho es insoportable, como si fuera una llama que me quema el corazón desde dentro._

_Me piden que me retire, lo hago lentamente hasta llegar junto a los demas y puedo ver como cargan tu ataud, dedicaron un par de palabras a tu valentia, comienzan a arrojar tierra y no puedo mas, gritando, llorando y corriendo me dirijo hacia donde estan los restos de ti_

_**-Hinata-**__Grita mi padre con reprimenda mientras Neji me detiene para que no me lanze junto a ti ¡¿Acaso no lo comprende? ¡Ese es mi lugar! Junto a ti es el unico lugar donde podre ser feliz, no importa como quiero estar junto a ti._

Déjenme llorar quiero sacarlo de mi pecho,

con mi llanto apagar este fuego que hay adentro..

déjenme llorar quiero despedirme en silencio,

hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio...

_Por favor, dejenme llorar, dejen que me desahogue, dejen que sea libre de quedarme junto a ti. _

_Bien dicen que la muerte es lo unico que no tiene remedio, pues yo tambien morire._

_Por que si tu no estas la vida no tiene sentido para mi. Te necesito para vivir y sin ti no se que es lo que hare_

Déjenme llorar quiero sacarlo de mi pecho,

con mi llanto apagar este fuego que hay adentro..

déjenme llorar quiero despedirme en silencio,

hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio...

_¿Por que tuviste que morir?_

_Dijiste que estarias conmigo por siempre_

_Dijiste que regresarias_

_¿Por que tuvieron que ser esas las unicas promesas que no cumplieras?_

_¿Por que el destino es tan malo conmigo?_

_Justo cuando te tenia conmigo, cuando tenia tu amor ¡Me lo arrebatan! Por que te arrebataron de mi vida, por que me arrebataron la felicidad que por tanto tiempo trabaje_

_Quiero estar contigo_

_**-Naruto-kun-**_

_Despues de eso, todo se volvio obscuro._

_Ya no habria luz en mi vida sin ti..._

***Tatami: Son las esas como camas orientales que parece que solo son un par de colchas extendidas por el suelo**

**¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
